Letzte Rechnung
by Calico17
Summary: Post-Lockdown 6-17. Chase bleibt allein in dem Untersuchungszimmer zurück und fragt sich, weshalb ihr Abschied so gewesen ist, wie ihre Beziehung begonnen hat. Oneshot.


**Letzte Rechnung **

Das Rütteln am Türknopf macht ihr bewusst, dass der Abend vorbei ist.

Sie gleitet von der Untersuchungsliege, ihr nackter Körper schimmernd im kalten Neonlicht, das von draußen durch die Fenster fällt.

Stumm zieht sie ihre Kleider an.

Er schaut ihr zu dabei, denkt daran, wie sie morgens nach dem Klingeln des Weckers stets als erste auf gewesen ist. Es fällt ihr leichter als ihm.

Ihre Hand greift nach den Papieren, noch bevor sie ihre Schuhe anzieht.

Er hat unterzeichnet, vor einer Stunde vielleicht, und darum ist sie gekommen. Um die Scheidung rechtskräftig zu machen.

Alles geht rasch, routiniert. Wie sie ihr Haar ordnet, ihren Mantel überstreift und dann nach der Tasche greift, in der sie die Unterlagen verstaut hat wie einen lange gesuchten und endlich gefundenen Schatz.

Sie wirkt gehetzt jetzt, als hätte sie es plötzlich eilig, zu gehen.

Er fragt sich, ob sie einen Therapeuten hat, der ihr rät, alles schnell hinter sich zu lassen: einen Ehemann, der einen Mord begangen hat.

Einen Mentor, der ihre Gefühle nie erwidern konnte.

Ein Ort, der für sie zur Brutstätte des Bösen geworden ist.

Derselbe Therapeut würde sie vielleicht dazu angehalten haben, ‚in sich zu gehen'. Sie zu der Erkenntnis gebracht haben, die sie ihm entgegen schleudert.

_Ich bin ein einziges Durcheinander._

Er hat dieses Durcheinander geliebt.

Jede Faser davon.

Eine Weile kämpft sie mit dem Riemen ihrer Schuhe. Er wartet darauf, dass sie ihn anblickt, etwas sagt.

Erst an der Tür dreht sie sich um.

Sie sagt nichts.

Lächelt nicht.

Ihre Augen sind gerötet, und er fragt sich, ob sie Mitleid oder Reue empfindet. Es scheinen die Gefühle zu sein, die sie virtuos beherrscht.

Sie schließt die Tür hinter sich, beinahe lautlos.

Er sollte aufstehen und kann es nicht, wieder einmal, und plötzlich fühlt sich der Raum so kalt und steril an, wie er tatsächlich ist.

Ein Untersuchungszimmer. Das Kunstleder unter seiner nackten Haut ist genau so trostlos wie die blaue Klinikdecke, die er über sich gezogen hat.

Er liegt da und starrt blicklos an die Decke.

Die Kälte wird intensiver jetzt, ohne ihren wärmenden Körper neben sich.

Es war keine emotionale Wärme in ihrem letzten Abschied. Fast kommt es ihm vor, als wäre es ihre Art gewesen, ihm zu zeigen, was in ihrer Beziehung gut gewesen war.

Was sie genossen hat, was sie vermisst.

Tanzen.

Die Art, wie er sie hielt, halten musste, weil die Regeln es so erforderten. Er hatte es gehasst, das Lernen der Schritte, den Rhythmus der Walzermusik. Er ist kein besonders begabter Tänzer, und er hat ihr ein paar Mal auf die Zehen getreten, was sie mit einem schmerzlichen Zischen kommentiert hatte.

Manchmal weiß er nicht, ob sie wirklich so unsicher ist, wie sie vorgibt.

Ob sie wirklich so durcheinander ist, ob sie wirklich nur lieben kann, wenn sie Zerbrochenes und Hilflosigkeit sieht.

Hilflosigkeit.

Er hat sich wehrlos gefühlt in dem Moment, in dem sie den Schlüssel umgedreht hat.

Und plötzlich ahnt er, dass sie nichts weiter für ihn empfunden hat als Mitleid in diesem Moment. Mitleid, weil er die Papiere unterzeichnet hat.

Mitleid, weil sie ihn nicht lieben kann.

Das letzte, was er will, ist Mitleid.

Sie hat ihm das gegeben, von dem sie glaubt, dass es gut genug ist für ihn. Eine Belohung dafür, dass er getan hat, was sie wollte.

Es ist kein Opfer für sie. Es ist nichts weiter als eine Geste, die weder ihm noch ihr etwas bedeutet.

Es ist ihre Art, zu sagen, was sie mit ihm vermisst.

Tanzen. Gehalten werden. Er hat es drei Jahre lang getan, ohne wahrhaben zu wollen, dass sie sich ihm entzog, sobald sie den Hauch einer Verpflichtung gewittert hatte.

Er weiß nicht, ob sie emotionale Nähe so genießen kann wie körperliche, denn er hat es nie in ihr gesehen. Er versucht nicht einmal, sich an zufällige oder bewusste Berührungen zu erinnern, weil da keine waren. Sie hatten nebeneinander gegessen, nebeneinander gearbeitet, waren nebeneinander eingeschlafen.

Aber er erinnert sich nicht, ob sie jemals seine Hand genommen hat, einfach nur so.

Weiß nicht mehr, ob sie sich außerhalb ihres Schlafzimmers an ihn gelehnt und ihn umarmt hat.

Er würde sich gern an all die kleinen Dinge erinnern, die sie miteinander geteilt haben, aber wenn er genauer darüber nachdenkt, gibt es nicht viel davon.

Plötzlich fragt er sich, weshalb es passiert ist.

Offenbarungen in einem kalten Untersuchungszimmer, während draußen Polizisten nach einem vermissten Baby fahnden.

Er weiß jetzt, dass sie ihn nicht geliebt hat, nicht lieben kann, und ist es ihre Schuld? Macht ihn das weniger verantwortlich? Vielleicht hat er die ganze Zeit etwas in ihr gesehen, das sie nicht ist.

Was hat sie in ihm gesehen?

Er stellt sich die Frage seit Wochen und findet keine Antwort darauf.

Ein Tanzpartner, der brauchbar ist für einen Hochzeitswalzer, aber unfähig, Tango zu tanzen.

Er zieht die Decke höher, weil er friert, aber sie wärmt ihn nicht. Eingesperrt in einem sterilen Zimmer, eingesperrt wie in ihrer Umarmung, als sie ihn in ihre Wohnung zerrt, eingesperrt in der Abstellkammer, im Schlaflabor.

Es war nie so kalt gewesen wie heute Abend.

Obwohl er weiß, dass sie nicht zurückkommen wird, hat er ein letztes Mal das mit ihr geteilt, was sie verbunden hat, und er weiß nicht, weshalb er sich vorkommt wie ein Narr, der an ihren Fäden Walzer tanzt.

Sie hätte lügen können. Hätte ihm sagen können, dass der Tod des Diktators das Vertrauen in ihrer Ehe zerstört hatte, und er hätte es akzeptieren können.

Sie hätte ihm sagen können, dass er ihre Liebe aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, indem er, wie sie es ausdrückt, Gott gespielt hatte.

Doch er begreift auch, dass die Wahrheit besser ist für sie beide.

Was er nicht begreift, ist, weshalb sie trotz ihrer Zweifel eine Ehe mit ihm eingegangen war.

_Hast du mich jemals geliebt?_

_Ich weiß es nicht._

Es tut weh, weil er sich ihrer Liebe nie sicher gewesen ist und jetzt die Gewissheit dafür hat. Ihr Mitgefühl hat sie davon abgehalten, mit einem ‚Nein' zu antworten, doch egal wie sie es sagt, es ist ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Er bringt es nicht über sich, zu analysieren, was er für sie fühlt, jetzt, in diesem Moment, weil er Angst vor dem Ergebnis hat.

Sie hat sich Mühe gegeben. Ihm den Gefallen getan, an eine Verbindung zu glauben, ihm den Luxus von falscher Sicherheit gestattet hat.

Eine Bilderbuchehe, ein perfektes Paar.

Nach außen hin war alles perfekt. So wie sein Leben. Perfekt nach außen, aber voller Schreckgestalten hinter der polierten Fassade.

Draußen hinter den geschlossenen Blenden gehen die Lichter aus, und die Nachtbeleuchtung dringt schwach durch das Glas.

In der Decke riecht er nichts weiter als Waschmittel und den typischen Klinikgeruch. Keimfrei, beinahe.

Und dann erkennt er, weshalb es in dieser letzten Stunde so gewesen ist, wie es hätte sein sollen.

Ihr Lächeln, ihre Melancholie, ihre Zärtlichkeit. Ihre Hingabe.

Das, was sie ihm in ihrer Ehe nie geben konnte, plötzlich kann sie es.

Weil es vorbei gewesen ist.

Weil sie die Papiere in der Tasche hat.

Sie hat die Verpflichtung abgelegt, weiß, dass ihre Ehe nur noch eine Formalität ist, die sie mit ihren Anwälten in Chicago auflösen wird.

Es ist nur noch eine Sache von Zeit.

Wie ihr erster Mann, den sie geheiratet hat. Eine Verpflichtung, die die Zeit für sie lösen wird.

Das letzte, was sie einem Todgeweihten geschenkt hat, war ihr Mitgefühl.

Das letzte, was sie ihm schließlich schenken kann, ist eine Ahnung dessen, was hätte sein können.

Er bohrt die Finger in die Decke und schließt die Augen, hofft, dass diese Nacht schnell vorüber geht und er sie vergessen kann.

Und er denkt, dass sie heute vielleicht, vielleicht Gefühle für ihn hatte, weil sie ihn verlieren würde.

Sie ist ein einziges Durcheinander.

Eines, das er jetzt endlich begreift.

Er wünscht sich, er hätte es begriffen, bevor sie den Schlüssel herumgedreht hat.

**Fin**


End file.
